GB 276612 A and U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,341 A disclose serial pumps for gas compression with cooling of the gas between the pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,075 B1 discloses preparing volume flows of liquid in an HPLC column.
International patent application WO 2006017121 describes a feedback control loop for a high pressure pump that modifies the accumulator velocity and pressure during solvent transfer. The accumulator velocity is adjusted to maintain the system pressure equal to the expected pressure to thereby eliminate the effect of the flow deficit created by a thermal effect.
International patent application WO 2006103133 A1 relates to a method for controlling movement of a piston in a metering device. The method comprises supplying a fluid by actuating the metering device's piston, wherein compression or expansion of the fluid causes corresponding temperature variations. The method further comprises superposing a corrective movement onto the piston movement, with the corrective movement at least partly compensating for at least one of thermal expansion and contraction of the fluid induced by the temperature variations.